Are You Ready?
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: Based off of a one-shot manga. So, you read the title. Are You Ready? WARNING: RANDOMNESS! You have been warned.


**Mythia: One-shot! Based off of a one-shot manga.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**WARNING: RANDOMNESS. EVERYWHERE. You have been warned.**

* * *

Saturday~

In Saotome Gakuen, Ichinose Tokiya rose up, slamming his alarm clock for it to freaking shut up. Yep, it was another annoying day for him, nagging at him, urging for him to just plop back into bad without a care in the world.

Sadly, he'd be an idiot if he did that.

Tokiya's eyes wandered to the clock. It was six. Perfect, he had about an hour to prepare himself.

And so he washed his face and when he got out, he stared at Ittoki Otoya, his upbeat cheery roommate that was his primary nuisance. He grunted while shaking the redhead. "Oi, Otoya..."

He got nothing in response.

Tokiya smacked his head. "Otoya, get up, it's already morning."

"Nn...Tokiya, I don't wanna eat anymore~"

"You're rambling," Tokiya scolded him, "now get up. Weren't you excited to cook with everyone today?"

"Guh..."

The blue-haired man had quit shaking the lazy butt. He huffed. He realized that he was acting as his mom or something.

And so he counted down, "3...2...1..."

"UWAH!"

Otoya sprang upright unnaturally, with a fully awake face, staring into a wall with a face that was almost as if Tokiya had dumped water on him. As for Tokiya, his face was completely poker, almost deadpanning. "Ah."

Otoya's sheets by then were all wrinkly, as she shuffled around randomly. "Good morning."

The redhead stopped, and stared through the wall at Tokiya's simple words. His eyes widened, as he looked at his hands. "Tokiya counted down...again...!"

His head cocked sideways and his eyes shot straight into blue ones that looked bored. "Could it be that not _only_ you're good at singing, but you're good at magic _too_?!" he exclaimed.

"...?" Tokiya's face then was a bit confused at the accusation. "..."

"UWAH! S-SO IT IS TRUE!" Otoya pointed an accusing finger at the bluehead, who blinked with a face that meant that his roommate was stupid. "INCREDIBLE!"

_Immature children reflexively wake up at a scary countdown, but...yeah, let's go with that. I'm magical,_ Tokiya thought with a poker face and a sigh.

* * *

Later that day~

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" Otoya exclaimed to Shinomiya Natsuki and Hijirikawa Masato, who happened to bother to hear (well, Natsuki almost never gets bothered by anything really).

Tokiya was on earshot, watching the small group.

"What? What?!" Natsuki was practically jumping up and down.

"Tokiya knows magic!"

"Uwah! Really?!" asked an excited Natsuki.

"..." Hijirikawa made a confused face, as he glanced at Tokiya who sighed. Masato's eyes averted back to Otoya, his fingers rubbing his chin.

* * *

Later that day~

"Ne ne, Tokiya! Come make dumplings with us!" exclaimed Otoya, bouncing, awaiting for his GLORIOUS answer.

Sorry Otoya but you're about to burst your balloon by Tokiya's cruel needle.

"I'm not really hungry. Dumplings are high carb. They're a waste of time. They'll dirty may hands...so I _refuse_."

Otoya blinked. "D-Dirty my...hands...?" He looked down with a complete blank face.

DA*!T TOKIYA! LOOK AT THE BABY REDHEAD DUDE!

_Don't you DARE whimper,_ Tokiya warned in his head.

Otoya whimpered.

Syo pointed fixedly at the culprit to this crime. "H-Hurry up and say sorry!"

Natsuki stared at Tokiya, his mouth open.

Ren called out with a hand to his mouth, "Ichi, you better say sorry!"

Masato merely had his arms crossed near his chest with a face of disapproval.

"?!" Tokiya made a face of horror as they all ganged up on the poor but GUILTY dude.

And so Tokiya was roped into the dumpling making as well...in a VERY reluctant manner. Honestly, so did the others. Except Natsuki. But Otoya didn't really want Natsuki in it after dying and miraculously resurrecting from his death cookies. But the blonde begged him to join.

So there the six were, in the kitchen of Saotome Gakuen.

"This is great, Tokiya!"

"...I guess..." _Not_, the bluehead added with a visible sweatdrop on his face.

"Now," Otoya faced the whole group now, "let's make 1000% PERFECT DUMPLINGS!"

"YEAH!" Syo and Natsuki fistpumped. Syo added in his head, _Why dumplings?!_

"But Natsuki's washing the dishes!"

"Eh?!" His fist pump suddenly looked stiff.

Hey Natsuki. That was expected. Don't act so surprised.

"Look, look! I found a neat thing from the dollar store~ Isn't it super cool?!" Otoya exclaimed, showing the STARISH members a plastic bag with a dumpling maker inside.

Syo deadpanned. _So that's why it's dumplings..._

"Wah! I can't believe there's something SO COOL!" Natsuki beamed. Um...not really Natsuki. It's just some cheap dumpling maker.

Ren made a face. "Something annoying like making dumplings...why don't you leave it to the cooks?"

"Yeah," Masato agreed. "If it's so troublesome, I'll call over some chefs from my house."

Syo had a face that read, 'Damn rich kids...'

"Uwah!"

"But it's more fun doing it together..." Otoya trailed off, looking down. Again. And whimpering silently. AGAIN.

"'You better say sorry,'" Tokiya mimicked with a smirk to the two.

"Ah, geez..."

"Huh..."

Syo and Natsuki were 'paired' up to make the...bean paste filling...thingy? Honestly, I don't know how to make dumplings. I know, deadpan on me, but at least I was honest people. You know you don't know too. Unless you do. And now I'm babbling.

Syo was stirring the bean paste, and Natsuki reached his arms out to 'help out.' "Don't touch it!" Syo yelled at Natsuki, pressing a powdery hand to the blonde's face.

"Oof!"

Syo rescued the filling from Natsuki, who was practically creating a death march for the filling.

Filling, thank Syo later by letting him eat you.

It was a lose-lose situation for the filling anyway, no matter what happened. Haha.

Anyway, Ren and Masato were using some sort of dumpling maker clamp...thingy...okay, now I'm looking at recipes for dumplings here.

...Nah, that's a waste of time.

So yeah, the scions were facing the challenge of the dumpling maker. Ren opened the maker thingy tentatively and slowly, while Masato was staring at the hopeful outcome of it since both of the boys were rich people so that was like...their first time.

And it opened.

And it was...a decent dumpling, I guess?

Yet the two had eyes that were as if they accomplished finding the world's rarest diamond or something. "Oh, oh?!"

"It took shape!"

"Wah!"

"Woah!"

The others stared at them with faces that read, 'You rich kids...' Especially Tokiya and Syo. Otoya and Natsuki were mostly praising them of such a feat. Like they found a diamond. Like I said earlier.

And so the prep for the dumpling party was a success!

"That dumpling maker sure was useful!" Otoya exclaimed with a bubbly face.

Masato and Ren looked back with contradictory faces. "Yeah...sure was..."

"Er, uh huh..."

Those two scions gave up halfway through. Did I mention that?

Natsuki sat up, went back into the kitchen, and came back with burnt and crumbly cookies on a plate. "Hey, minna! Syo-chan wouldn't let me help, so I made cookies for you guys instead! Have some and tell me what you think!"

"Um...no."

"I'm full."

"Sorry..."

"No."

"Am I stupid? NO."

"UWAH! BUT WHY?!"

Try some of it, Natsuki. It'll surprise ya.

Oh wait, you're immune to that stuff. Makes me wonder how advanced your digestive system is. Nope, not going to that today. Or ever.

* * *

Masato's eyes opened. It was 5 am, an hour early from the proper alarm time.

He put on a track jacket, and immediately started stretching.

**_Creak~ Creak~_**

**_Squish~ Squish~_**

Exercise~ The only one who does that at 5 am in Saotome Gakuen is Masa~

"Oi. Masa."

Ren was awake. Masato wasn't surprised, since it happened often. "How do you wake up so early without an alarm clock?"

"Early to bed and early to rise is basic knowledge," Masato said matter-of-factly.

"Please! Today's Sunday!" Ren plopped back into his bed lazily. "Geez...I'm going back to sleep."

Masato glared at the orange-headed flirt. "You treat every day like the weekend, just flirting with girls and playing the sax all of the time..."

"OI! THAT'S THE PAST!"

Ren was too awake to fall asleep. "And what's with exercising in the morning like some old man?! Would you PLEASE think of your ROOMMATE?!"

Masato fell silent. "...Sorry, I do that to wake up my body," he explained.

No he doesn't. It's for the abs. It's for Haruka.

Admit it Masa~

Ren bolted upright, thinking the same as I did. "W-Wake up...body..." He smirked, slumping with a casual hand running through his hair, "In that case, lemme 'wake up' my body too."

"...Eh?" Masato was confused. Then, he straightened his shoulders and said, "Only those with healthy attitudes can have healthy bodies. You just won't do."

Cue vein popping in Ren's head. Did I mention...Ren was stark naked with only a blanket covering his crotch?

"And put on some clothes. Sleeping shirtless isn't healthy either."

Cue two veins. "..."

Did I mention...Ren was stark naked with only a blanket covering his crotch?

* * *

Later that day~

Ren and Syo were randomly looking at Ittoki's tweets on...Twitter.

* * *

**otoya_i**  
Today I had a tumpling party with everyone! It was so much fun~!  
_Yesterday_

Good morning everyone~ (*^O^*)  
_3 hours ago_

I'm hungry...why isn't lunch ready yet...  
_2 hours ago_

Time for lunch! Digging in!  
_31 minutes ago_

* * *

"Ah," Ren remarked, "that's exactly Ikki's style~ Dorky and genki."

"Uh-huh," Syo agreed, nodding his widdle head.

"What about Tokiya..."

* * *

**tokiya_i**

Good morning.  
_Yesterday_

Good night.  
_Yesterday_

Forgot to mention, I had dumplings today.  
_Yesterday_

Good morning.  
_3 hours ago_

* * *

Tokiya happened to be standing by while this happened, with Syo and Ren staring blankly at his phone. "Ichi...this is a bit..."

"Ah..."

"Eh?" Tokiya questioned, "What's wrong with it?"

EVERYTHING. YOU'RE BLAND MAN.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ittoki Otoya and Shinomiya Natsuki~

"Twitter wars: Masato versus Ren!" Otoya declared, Natsuki fist pumping the air while Masato sighed.

"What are those two doing..."

* * *

**ren_j_love**

Haven't cooked in a while, kinda fun~  
_Yesterday_

Hm? What? Want to eat my homemade meal now~?  
_Yesterday_

Goodnight.  
_11 hours ago_

Good morning little lambs!  
_3 hours ago_

* * *

"As expected, Ren is so suave!" Otoya gushed.

"Every sentence is just Ren-like," Masato deadpanned.

"You can feel the suave in every word he posts!" remarked Natsuki.

Ittoki kept scrolling down. "What about Masa?"

"What about me? WAIT A MINUTE..." Masato...

* * *

**masa_to_h**

Ittoki dragged me off to make dumplings now  
_Yesterday_

I'm getting better at it now  
_Yesterday_

Dreamt of my childhood while riding the train now  
_6 hours ago_

Good morning. The weather is nice today now  
_3 hours ago_

* * *

Natsuki's and Ittoki's faces were in moe. "'Now'...Awwww..."

"MOE! MOE~!"

Masato's brain clicked it all together. "W-What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Hey, hey!" Syo was waving.

"Oi, Ochibi, there's no point to doing that," Ren teased. "No one can see such a midget like you."

"Do you _want_ a fist on your face?"

Ren chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about that. Your hands can't even reach my face."

"THEY SURE CAN!"

Tokiya groaned. "Just why kami..."

"Okai!" Otoya exclaimed over the fuss. "Now it's Natsuki versus Syo!"

"OH I'M GONNA! WAIT...what?" Syo's eyes went blank.

"Ah, look!" Ittoki exclaimed. "Syo's got his own style, very manly nee~ Nice!"

* * *

**sho_otokogi**

Natsuki is so annoying...  
_2 days ago_

I had lunch with Natsuki  
_2 days ago_

Made dumpling with everyone. Super happy!  
_Yesterday_

Made Natsuki do chores  
_Yesterday_

* * *

Glancing at the phone, Ren made a 'WTH' face. "Why does he keep on mentioning Natsuki?"

"Eh?" Natsuki made the clueless, cute face we all love. "Oh, that's because I often hashtag him!"

"Wha?"

Masato scrolled to Natsuki's.

* * *

**natuki_4now3**

#**sho_otokogi** Syo-chan! Gimme a kiss~!  
_Yesterday_

#**sho_otokogi** Dumplings, oishie~!  
_Yesterday_

#**sho_otokogi** Though I said it already, oyasumi~!  
_12 hours ago_

What is this twitter thing? I play on it a lot...  
_3 hours ago_

* * *

"Hehe!" Natsuki with his...moe flowers surrounded him.

Tokiya and Masato had dark faces on. "T-That's..." Syo was deadpanning in the corner, his manliness shunned for life. Sorry man.

* * *

Monday morning~

Piyo piyo piyooo~!

5:50 BEEP BEEP BEEP

SLAM!

"Shoot!" Syo was seriously hoping that his roommate wasn't awake...aaaand he wasn't! YOSH!

He crawled out of his bed, groaning hard to himself, and crept over to Natsuki. Carefully plucking his glasses from the table beside the bed where the green-eyed blonde slept, Syo was about to carefully put on his glasses, when—

"_**PIYO PIYO PIYO-CHAN~!**_"

Satsuki was on his side, ruffling his hair with a very dark look on his face, when—

PLOP!

"!" Satsuki was jolted by a pair of glasses went right on his nose~ "Eh?" Natsuki blinked.

"ARGH."

"Ah. Ohayo, Syo-chan! You're up early again today!"

"SHUT UP!" Syo shouted. "You think I want to!? I wanna sleep in just as much!"

"Then why don't you?" Natsuki asked, tilting his head.

"B-Because...!" Syo turned away. "Whatever!" He started to push Natsuki into the bathroom. _"Mataku!_ Now go to the bathroom, wash your face, and don't take off your glasses!"

"Aw!"

_SNAP!_

Natsuki took a picture of Syo's angry face with his Piyo-chan camera. "Syo-chan looks cute even when angry~!"

Syo twitched a smile. "..."

"And everyday," Natsuki continued, "Syo-chan is always the first to greet me when I wake up!"

The bishie stopped pushing him, his eyes wide. "W-What..." He looked right through Natsuki for a moment. "Yeah..."

"Well, off to go wash meh face~!"

* * *

"Okay, minna!" Haruka smiled at the six. "Here's what I think we can do here..."

"YOSH!" Natsuki exclaimed. "And a one and a two and a one two three~!"

Everyone was very happy. "Saa, let's song~!"

"Yume o utaou!

Sora ni utaou!

Hajikeru monogatari (the name of my laptop!) ni shichaimashou!

Mirai chizu o! Kimi to egakou!

Kono REBORYUSHUN!

Ikimashou!

Ai wo Change The Star~!"

"Ah, I think maybe we can add something like right here," Syo suggested. "'_Yume o utaou! _Let's shout!' You know?"

"Oh! Maybe Shinomiya-san, Ittoki-kun, and Hijirikawa-san can sing the lyrics we have now, while you Syo-kun, Jingugi-san, and Ichinose-san will sing your addition!" Haruka beamed. "_Yume o utaou (Let's Shout!), sora ni utaou...Let's Go!_"

"How about, _Mirai chizu o (Yes_ Yes!), switching the A Class and the S Class?" asked Ittoki.

"_Kono revolution (We Are)_," started Masato.

"_Ikimasho (STARISH)_," added Tokiya.

"_Ai wo Change The Star~! Check it out!_" finished Ren.

"Uwah! Sugoi nee!" exclaimed Natsuki.

Haruka nearly had tears in her eyes at how well they worked with each other on the song she was working hard on to impress the huge critic, her principal, _the_ Shining Saotome.

Together, not only will she reach her dreams as a composer, she'll also reach her dreams with her friends, the future STARISH.

"Okai!" Otoya shouted.

And they all said,

**"ARE YOU READY?"**

* * *

**Mythia: I hoped you enjoyed that silly one-shot of the UtaPri character's 'everyday' routine...in a way. XD**

**Please, review, favorite, follow, comment—lend me some feedback! :)**

**That box right there: it's meant for someone to write their thoughts. Please don't hesitate to do so. And thank you for reading this to the end, hope you survived the random.**


End file.
